Eyelash Wishes
by absolute nonsense
Summary: “You had an eyelash. Here,” he brought his hand closer to my face, “make a wish.” I was stunned. I didn’t think Chad Dylan Cooper made eyelash wishes, let alone tell me to make one.


**A/N:** I hate letting inspirations slip away. So, I had to publish this before I forget about it. It's just a simply, cute, little one-shot. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanking you in advance for reading it. **PLEASE, do not forget to review at the end.** ox

**Note:** Rated _slightly_ T for swearing. But only for two words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Eyelash Wishes 

I was laying on the commissary table with my arms folded and my head placed on top. I was so tired. I've been in the worst possible moods ever this past week. I'm not sure if I'm PMSing or it's just my lack of sleep. Whatever it was, I was not in my usual _ball-of-sunshine_ self, and it sucked.

I was all alone at the table. My friends left me about fifteen minutes ago and I haven't moved a muscle since. My empty tray laid in front of me as I saw little fruit flies flying over my half eaten banana. **Gross.**

Suddenly, the whole commissary was applauding. I didn't even have to look up to see who they were clapping for. **The King of Drama** just walked in and everyone clapped for his recent episode of Mackenzie Falls. They were filming they're hour-long special and he's performance was apparently 'phenomenal'. **Jerk. **

I turned my head slightly and looked at him. We immediately made eye contact and I was now lost in his pool of blue sparkly eyes. He was the first to break it as he walked over to his table.** Damn him.**

I've came to the conclusion that I had feelings for him that were more than **hate**. I wouldn't necessarily say I'm **'in love'**, but I knew that I liked him. **A lot.** Of course, I doubt he'd returned any of the same feelings because really, _Chad Dylan Cooper was bipolar._ At least, to me he is.

One day he's the most **unbearable, egotistic, idiotic, cold-hearted, jerk-face, asshole** of a person I have ever met. And then the next day, he'd be **sweet, kind and caring.** I don't understand, how does someone wake up one morning and hate you and then the next, they don't? I knew for a fact that Chad was mean to everyone in this studio except for Mr. Condor and _me… _

I've made a pro/con list about Chad. He always seems to be tied, or there would be one more point for pro or one more point for cons. I groaned. **Damn, he was so confusing.**

I heard him get up from his chair and _felt his presences_ coming towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Why the long face?" He's soft voice asked me. One point for pro.

"I don't know…" I shrugged.

"Of course you don't, when do you know something." Ugh, another point for con.

The first time in twenty minutes, I got up from the table and sat back in my chair.

"You look tired." He said to me. Truth was, I am tired. Everyone in the studio were finishing filming the season finales. Everyone was working twice as hard and twice as long. So, I was also exhausted from that. And the fact that I'm up half the night thinking about this three-named moron wasn't helping either…  
"Sonny look, everyone at the falls is having our annual 'end of the season party' and you, Tawni, cloudy and rainy are invited."

I didn't even bother to correct him, "what about Zora?" I had to ask, even though I knew the answer. Chad just replied saying that she was too young.

"Why are you inviting us?" The rest of my cast mates were banned from Mackenzie Falls, so why was he inviting them also and not just me?

He sighed, "because, I want you there and I didn't think you'd come without your friends." **Damn, another point for pro.** He was right though, I probably wouldn't have.

"Well, that's sweet of you Chad." _Do you see what I mean?_

"Yeah well, I have my moments." He said with his cocky smirk.

Suddenly chills were sent through my body like an electric shock. I felt the warmth of Chad's hand touching my cheek. I looked at him with confusing and I saw him place something in his hand.

"You had an eyelash. Here," he brought his hand closer to my face, "make a wish."

I was stunned. I didn't think Chad Dylan Cooper made eyelash wishes, let alone tell me to make one. **There's another point!**

I closed my eyes and leaned in forward. _I wish that Chad would pick one side, and show me who he truly is. Enough of the mood swings._ I blew softly on his hand and watch as my eyelash disappeared. We looked up at each and I could feel my cheeks get hotter. I was starting to blush.

"So, will you think about coming to my party?"

"Yes. I'll ask my friends and see if they'd like to go."

"Will you come anyways? I mean, if your losers friends don't come, will you?" I looked into Chad pleading eyes. _He didn't smirk this time, he smiled a sincere smile._

"Sure, I'll come." I notice his smile grow and it made me smile even bigger.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that my wish would really come true.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Wanna make the world a better place? Start by _reviewing_! It'll sure make my world a whole lot happier :D**

**ox**


End file.
